The Moons Ultimate Weapon
by nivlac
Summary: After Broly is defeated by Goku, he mysteriously vanishes and then reappears in the middle of the gods counsel. The gods battle Broly but are easily beaten by him, but Artemis has bound him to her with a one of a kind arrow, and he is forced to do her bidding for the next six years. What will become of Broly now that he is a slave to yet another persons whim?
1. Pathetic

**If you are a new reader to this story, then welcome! I hope that you will enjoy the story, currently, I am rewriting the chapters, so please bear that in mind, and there are a few errors that may be in future chapters if you read on. Nothing major mind you, but I am fixing them.**

He felt an intense pain in his gut, Kakarot had actually managed to hurt him, something that the giant block of muscle had thought impossible. Him. The most powerful being in the universe, brought down by a pathetic low class Saiyan. Granted he could only do so by borrowing the power of his pathetic and weak allies, but still. The thought of Kakarot being able to injure him bothered him to a point that made him feel like he needed to blow up a galaxy.

Broly wasn't expecting Kakarot to show up on the false planet Vegeta, and neither was his father. He just showed up on the planet like he teleported here! Paragus had been controlling Broly with that damned device, but thanks to Kakarot, the device couldn't contain his rage any longer, and he burst free of his father's control.

Ever since then, Broly has beaten Kakarot and his friends to a pulp, blew up a planet in the distance, and murdered his father. Kakarot got up and Broly beat him back down once more, and he got up again and again… each time Broly did his best to break him!

But now, Kakarot seemed to gain the upper hand, and now he could feel himself… disappearing? Broly looked down to see that he was slowly fading away. Why? Why was this happening? He was the strongest living being in the universe, and one punch from a weakling was enough to make him disappear!? No!

Broly screamed before he mysteriously disappeared, leaving a very confused, but glad Goku. He had no idea what had happened to Broly, but at least now it was over.

OLYMPUS

Zeus was infuriated, the master bolt was stolen by someone, and he was sure that it was his brother Poseidon, that bastard will pay for his arrogance! That is why the rest of the gods were gathered in the throne room of Olympus, to discuss the bolts disappearance.

Zeus was just about to start when a strange mortal suddenly appeared in the throne room. He was incredibly large, and his spiky gold hair seemed to defy gravity. He lacked a shirt, and he wore some kind of red garb around his waist; He also wore gold jewelry on his wrists, ankles, and chest. His eyes were pure white, which added to the thought that he was no ordinary mortal. He couldn't be a half-blood, Zeus would be able to tell...

"Grrr… Kakarot!" he yelled as a powerful yellow aura began to surround him. "Kakarot!"

Cracks started to form in the ground as the aura grew larger and larger. Zeus was surprised, how could a mortal do this? No matter, he will pay for this. Ares got up from his throne and shrunk down to his height, he then approached the strange mortal. Ares got in the mortals face and began to mock him.

"I don't know who Kakarot is, but you pissing me off with your yelling, so you can either stop, or I can turn you into an anteater, or some other hideous animal. If you were an animal, it would definitely be an anteater, what, with you being so ugly and all."

The mortal seemed to take offense to that comment, and backhanded Ares; causing him to go flying back into his throne. The mortal began to cackle madly, as if that was the funniest thing to happen of all time. Zeus was shocked, this mortal just slapped the god of war silly! He looked around at the rest of the gods and they all shared a similar expression, shock and awe.

A mortal that was a match for the god of war.

"You think that was funny? Well take this then!" Ares said dashing through the air towards his opponent.

Ares had his fist raised, and was about to strike the mortal in his madly grinning face, but to all of the gods surprise, the mortal caught his fist with ease. Ares fist seemed to be lost in the mortals much larger hand. He began to squeeze Ares hand, and the god of war turned pale. Soon the golden blood of the gods began to drip from his hand, and the mortal began to raise Ares off of the ground.

He was kicking and using his free hand to try to free himself from the mortals grasp, but to no avail. The mortal then raised his other fist, and began to pound Ares while he was holding him in the air. With every punch, a new crack would form in the ground, and he continued to cackle madly while he did it. One…Two…Three…Four…Five. Five punches and Ares was now hanging limp in the mortals grasp. He then opened his hand and color began to drain from the room, and an orb of green energy formed in his open palm.

The mortal then pressed the orb into Ares stomach, causing the god of war to go flying through a wall and outside Olympus. The gods were wrong, this was a mortal that was far stronger than the god of war. The mortal then turned to the rest of the room and said in an evil voice.

"Anyone else? I hope you're not all as weak as he was, because I love a challenge!"

Apollo and Artemis then looked to each other and nodded. They both jumped from their thrones and landed on the ground gracefully, then they began to run at high speeds in a circle around the throne room, and were rapidly firing arrows at him. However, their arrows just bounced off of him like they were nothing. Artemis and Apollo then met up on the opposite side of the throne room to rethink their strategy.

The mortal then laughed and seemed to disappear, he then reappeared next to the two gods and grabbed them both by the hair, and lifted them into the air. The mortal then forced both of them to head butt each other, causing them to both cry out in pain.

Both Artemis and Apollo's hair were caked with golden blood, and the mortal continued to cackle. He slammed them into the ground, creating a small crater and resulting in a horrifying CRACK sound, and then threw both of them to the other side of the throne room like ragdolls, they collided with a wall with a thud, and their bodies seemed to be stuck inside the outline that they left. All of the gods except for Aphrodite then rose from their thrones and attacked the mortal, whose arms were now crossed.

He wasn't even trying to block their strikes! He just took the brunt of them like they were nothing. Not a scratch appeared on him, not even a little bit of damage. Who was this damned mortal!? He clothes lined both Hephaestus and Poseidon, and he gave Hades a powerful kick to his throat, causing the lord of the underworld to cringe in unbelievable pain.

Athena had tried to remain at a distance from him, lobbing spears in his direction. The mortal dodged them and teleported just above Athena, and he raised both of his arms above his head. He smashed down on Athena's back, causing her to go flying towards the ground, but the mortal teleported in her path, and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back up towards the ceiling.

That process continued for fifteen seconds before she finally collided with the ground, but the mortal wasn't done with the god of wisdom yet. He began to rapidly fire green orbs of energy at her while she was down, resulting in a very burnt, battered, and bruised Athena.

Hermes had been trying to kick him at high speeds, but believe it or not, the mortal was faster. He grabbed Hermes right leg before it collided with his torso, then brought down an elbow onto his knee. Hermes screamed then the mortal kicked him in his face, causing the messenger god to fall towards the ground limp with a broken and bloody nose.

Hera and Zeus had been attacking him from both sides, but he caught Hera's sword and kneed her in the gut. She fell to the ground semi-unconscious; the mortal then put his giant hand over her mouth and asked.

"Do you want to know what death tastes like?"

A sickly green energy then started to flash from the hand that was on her, then the mortal pulled his hand back and revealed that Hera's mouth had been burned.

Then he turned around and punched Zeus in his gut; causing him to break through a wall and land in the Olympus gardens.

The mortal quickly followed after Zeus and floated in the air above him. He then stomped down on him with all his might, and did so again, and again, bouncing on him like a child on a bed, and causing the ground around him to form into a crater. How could the king of the gods be so easily defeated by a mere mortal?

BROLY

They were even weaker than Kakarot and his friends! They weren't even a challenge to him. These strange beings that bled gold were nothing! After he was done with them, he was going to go find Kakarot and break his spine.

First though, he should break this one's spine, the pathetic weakling. His white hair was caked with golden blood, as was his pin-striped suit. He lifted him from the ground, held him over his head, and positioned him with his back facing his knee. He then used all his force to crack him over his knee, and heard the satisfying sound of bones breaking, and a weakling screaming.

Broly then threw him off of him, and flew back into that throne room. There seemed to be one of the female gold bloods cowering in her throne. Hilarious. Broly loved killing cowards. Broly charged up a Ki blast in one of his free hands and threw it at her with an insane grin on his face.

"Aphrodite!" The ugly one screamed.

The ugly gold blood then jumped in the way of his blast and took the full brunt of it. The blast drilled into his stomach and exploded. Leaving him as a smoking mess. Comical! The idiot jumped in the way of Broly's blast!

"Hephaestus!" The one called Aphrodite yelled.

Broly giggled, then noticed that the silver haired bitch was still alive! She seemed to be preparing some kind of special arrow that glowed a bright red. She fired the arrow at him and he caught it easily. Then he felt his stomach lurch, and he could feel himself weakening. What was happening to him?

ARTEMIS

Artemis crawled out from her outline on the wall and landed on the ground, resulting in a soft thud. She slowly got to her feet and she walked over to Hephaestus and Poseidon. She looked down at him and the sea god and nudged Hephaestus awake.

"Artemis…? Listen… I made a special arrow that I was going to give you after the meeting as a joke… but as it turns out, this is the only thing I can think of to stop him." Hephaestus said while digging a bright red arrow out of one of his bags.

"What does this arrow do?" Artemis asked him. "And more importantly, why didn't you give it to me before we battled that monster?"

"No time to explain Artemis… just know that the arrow doesn't need to pierce his skin… it just needs to simply touch him, and it will work." The god of smithing told her.

Artemis nodded, and then shivered as she heard Zeus unleash a blood curdling scream. She ducked behind one of the thrones to hide, as the mortal monster reentered the throne room. He looked at Aphrodite and made another green orb of energy in his hands. Hephaestus got up from the ground and dived in the way of the green orb, causing him to explode. Luckily for him though, his body stayed intact, but he was scorched and smoking. The mortal giggled like a child burning an ant hill with a magnifying glass.

Artemis readied the arrow and prepared to fire at the insanely powerful mortal. He then turned to her and he radiated killer intent. Artemis fired the arrow at him, and the monster caught it with one hand, then he stumbled and grabbed his stomach. His hair turned black and he shrunk down to a less muscular form, and his pure white eyes grew pupils. The mortal then fell forward and landed on his face, and Artemis breathed a sigh of relief.

She quickly notched another arrow and shot it at the monsters neck, but to her surprise, it was reflected off of some kind of barrier. She walked over to Hephaestus and tried to nudge him awake again. His burnt eyelids opened slowly, and he grinned.

"You did it didn't you Artemis?" He asked her.

"Yes I did, but for some reason I can't finish him off, why is that!?" She asked the injured god.

"The arrow was infused with a binding spell. The arrow bound him to you Artemis, and another effect of the arrow is that when he is bound, he cannot be harmed by the binder or any other god for five to six years. But he will be under the binders control for that period of time, so he can't attack Olympus unless you were to order him to. I made the arrow as a joke and I was going to tell you after I gave it to you that it could help you "hunt a man." If you did use it, you wouldn't be able to hurt the bounded, no matter how hard you tried, and the same goes for all of the other gods. Artemis, I know that you won't appreciate having this monster around, but you have to understand, this was the only way to beat him." He said. "There are some other complicated rules involving the arrow… but I cant remember them… I have to find my schematics for it."

Artemis clenched her fist. She was to play babysitter for an extremely powerful mortal for five or six years? Irritating, infuriating, and just plain stupid. She nodded to Hephaestus though, he knew of no other way to beat him other than to let Artemis use the arrow. Then Artemis had an idea; she could just have her hunters kill him. If a god can't do it, then mortals will. She walked over to the unconscious man's body and put one hand on the back of his head.

Then she teleported herself and the man to her camp, where she was going to have one of her hunters kill him. Artemis appeared in her tent where Zoe was currently sitting on the other side of the tent. She quickly drew her knife and asked Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, who is this man that you brought to camp, and why are you injured?"

"It doesn't matter right now, he is a problem that I need you to take care of Zoe, kill him." Artemis asked her hunter.

"Yes my lady." Zoe said before lunging at him with her dagger.

To her and Zoë's surprise however, the dagger shattered.

"What?" Zoe said.

"Get the other hunters and try to drown him in the lake, now!" Artemis ordered.

"Yes my lady!" Zoe responded.

ONE HOUR LATER

They had tried everything, dropping him off of great heights, burning him, drowning him, cutting him, and one hunter even resorted to buying a gun and trying to shoot him in the head. But that, like everything else that they had tried, failed. Not even a scratch appeared on his body! How could a mortal be so damn durable!

BROLY

He was awake now, whatever had happened to him was over, and he was ready to pummel that silver haired bitch through the ground. Why was there a giant pile of red sticks laying on him? Where was he? Suddenly the red sticks exploded and several rocks collapsed on him.

"I think that did it Zoe." He heard one muffled voice say.

"I don't think so, go in there and make sure." Another one responded.

Broly could feel the rocks being pulled off of him, and he saw the face of what seemed to be a teenage girl. As soon as she saw that his eyes were open she quickly ran back out of this cave. Broly used his aura to disintegrate the rocks, and stood up. He walked out of the cave and was blinded by the bright light of morning. He saw a large group of teenage girls surrounding the entrance of the cave.

"By the gods! We must get Lady Artemis!" one of them said.

They all began to run back to wherever this 'Artemis' was. Broly smirked then began to follow them while in the air.

After they arrived at camp, Broly saw the same silver haired woman that shot at him with that damned arrow. He sped towards her with his fist raised, but when he was about to collide, he veered off to the left. He launched a KI blast at her but that too veered off in a different direction. He punched at her, tried to kick her, but no matter what he did, he always missed. Why was this happening to him?

"Stop it." She said flatly to Broly.

He felt his willpower wane, and he found himself standing in one place.

"That's a good boy, now come here." She ordered him.

Broly tried his best to resist, but he found himself walking towards her anyway. She then put two fingers on his forehead. What was she doing to him?

ARTEMIS

She put two of her fingers on the mortal's forehead, she was intending to read his mind to find out what she was dealing with. She was bombarded with horrid images of broken and bloodied people laid out before him, then another where he… he… destroyed an entire galaxy. No, a mortal can't be this powerful! It's insane! Then more images surfaced, a man who called him Broly was slipping some kind of strange device onto his skull. Broly knocked the man down to the ground, and approached him slowly, cackling madly. The man on the ground picked up some sort of strange golden gauntlet, and slipped it on his wrist.

Broly grabbed his head and it seemed like he was going to crush it, but the man lifted his hand up, and the gauntlet started to glow. Broly yelled out and then the image stopped. Another one surfaced where the man was ordering Broly to destroy an entire planet, to which, Broly complied, forming a large green energy ball in his free hand, and launching it at the planet. It flew into the planets core and it subsequently exploded.

More and more memories piled up, and Artemis realized that this was going to be a long mind reading session.

**That's the first chapter re-written, and I will soon get the other chapters completed. So, how was your read? **


	2. Impossible

**Here is the polished version of the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

ARTEMIS

She couldn't believe it, an entire race of mortals existed that were more powerful than the gods themselves! And yet, they were wiped out by a tyrant named Frieza. How could such beings of power exist in the universe!

Artemis had read what she could of Broly's mind, trying to find out if he had any kind of weakness, but instead was given information on what she could only assume was a different plane of existence. It just had to be, because in his memories, there was a warrior that he called "Kakarot" who apparently came from earth. Kakarot could do the same thing with his hair and grow immensely powerful. He may not have been as strong as Broly, but Kakarot was still stronger than all of the gods combined. The gods would know if a mortal that powerful was on earth, and there was no Kakarot, or Goku that lived on earth that was a Saiyan.

For some reason though, she couldn't access the more personal information on his life except for that he had a father, but of course he had a father, everyone does. Artemis couldn't figure out why Broly acted like he did. He seemed to only care about violence and killing, but Artemis could sense something deeper in him, some kind of longing, but for what? It was as if she were an ant trying to cross a large river when she tried to figure him out. For now she could only get images and information on different topics that she barely understood.

Artemis realized that she essentially had the equivalent of a nuclear bomb that she could use on whomever she wished. All she had to do was tell Broly to attack, and that problem would be destroyed in an instant. She had the ability to rule Olympus, but luckily for Zeus, Artemis was not interested in overthrowing him. Artemis didn't like being tied down to anything, not a man, and not ruling the gods. No doubt a meeting will be called to discuss Broly, and what they should do with him, and they also had to discuss the master bolts disappearance, seeing as they were rudely interrupted before they could start.

BROLY

No, not again, not again! Broly will not be under the control of another person's will! He just freed himself from his father, now he has to free himself from some silver haired bimbo? How? How did this happen to him? Being put in a position of servitude once more? Broly, the legendary super Saiyan was once again a slave! It was that damned arrow, it did something to him, but what?

Artemis took her hand off of Broly's forehead, and looked down to the ground.

"My huntresses, follow me inside of my tent, we have a great many things to discuss." Artemis said to them. "And none of them are good."

She left Broly behind and entered her tent with her hunters following her like ducklings.

"Come, Broly." Artemis said poking her head out of the tent flap.

"No!" Broly yelled. "Whatever you need to talk about doesn't matter to me! I will kill you and destroy this planet!"

"I said NOW." She replied, this time extra stern. "You won't be killing anyone today you monster."

Broly growled, but something made his legs move towards the tent. Impossible! Why must he obey her!? He has to break free!

"Good, now that we are all here, you probably want to know what happened to me, and why there is a man in our camp." Artemis said, receiving nods from her hunters.

"We were about to discuss the disappearance of the Master Bolt when this mortal." She said pointing to Broly. "Suddenly appeared in the middle of the throne room. Ares was annoyed with his presence, and tried to threaten him, to which Broly reacted to his threat. He struck Ares with more strength then Hercules, and the two fought. Well it wasn't really a fight, it was more of an 'Ass kicking' as the mortals would call it. He caught Ares fist, and crushed it with one hand, then he lifted him in the air, and began to strike him over, and over again. Broly then created a strange ball of green energy that he pressed into Ares stomach, which caused him to go flying outside of Olympus."

"My lady, you're telling us that a mortal beat a god like it was nothing?" one of the hunters asked.

"I beat ALL of them like it was nothing little girl, they were some of the weakest opponents that I have ever faced. The weakest Saiyan in the universe is stronger than they are. If those are this planets strongest warriors, then you are all dead!" Broly answered her, then began to cackle.

"Behave Broly." Artemis told him.

Broly growled, but he obeyed.

"Indeed, he defeated all of us handily, he even smashed me and Apollo right into the ground, but Zeus was hurt the worst. Broly broke his spine like a twig." Artemis said.

"To think the king of the gods could be beaten so… easily." Another hunter said. "Its mind boggling."

A hunter then walked up to Broly and punched him square in the mouth. Broly grinned at her pathetic attempt to hurt him.

"How DARE you attack our lady!" She said. "I wish that I had some way to kill you! Bastard!"

Broly raised a fist, then the girl cowered in fear. It appears that this girl was all bark and no bite, might as well put her down, just like the dog she was. He prepared to smash the huntress in the ground but Artemis intervened.

"Broly! Don't!" She yelled.

Again, Broly's willpower waned, and he obeyed her order. He let his fist fall to his side. The girl ran behind her fellow hunters to avoid looking at him.

"My lady, why does he listen to your command? From what you have told us, he has the power to defeat the gods themselves, so why does he obey you like a dog?" A hunter asked.

"Well, you see Hephaestus made a one of a kind magical arrow that when fired by the user; will bind whatever it hits to the archer that fired it. His will is not his own for the next 6 years, he is my property until then, and will only obey my command." Artemis said.

"Does this mean that he has to accompany us my lady?" One of them asked.

"Sadly, yes." Artemis answered.

All of the hunters groaned, it seems they don't want the most powerful warrior in the universe on their side. But that was just fine to Broly.

"After these six years, I will kill ALL of you, mark my words. And the first of my victims, will be you!" Broly said pointing to Artemis. "No… not you… I'll kill all of your friends first! Make them suffer! Then, after I destroy the people of this planet, I will kill you! Don't expect your death to be a quick one you whore!"

The hunters in the tent all shivered in fear from that statement, it's exactly what Broly wanted to see.

"Broly, go to the corner now." Artemis said to him.

"What? You cannot treat me as a child!" Broly responded. "I will not go to the corner!"

"NOW!" Artemis yelled.

Broly let out a low pitch growl, but again something forced him to obey her. He walked to one corner of the tent, and stuck his nose in it. The hunters all giggled at him, and Artemis grinned.

"Now I took the liberty to read his mind, but I could not view much of his more 'personal' life. For some reason it has the equivalent of a wall and a moat around those particular memories and emotions. But I will say this, I know that he has the power to destroy an entire galaxy, so I wouldn't push him if I were you." She warned her hunters. "Also, Broly, I'm sorry to give you this bad news, but the gods, no matter how weak you think we are; can never die. So killing me after your six years of servitude will not work."

"I refuse to be under another person's control! I just broke free!" Broly yelled from his corner. "And if it bleeds, you can kill it!"

"Whose control?" Artemis asked. "Your father's?"

"That's none of your business! How do you even know that!? You just said you couldn't read into my personal life!" Broly asked the goddess of the moon.

Artemis gestured for the hunters to leave, to which they complied, reluctantly. After they had all left, Artemis said.

"Turn around and tell me about your father." She ordered.

Damned woman, why does she care who his father was? Paragus is not important.

"I don't need to tell you anything, so just leave me alone." Broly said with a violent undertone.

"Actually Broly, yes you do, so tell me who your father is." Artemis persisted.

Dammit, he felt some sort of urge to tell her everything that she wanted to know, Broly could not let this happen! He had to resist…

"My father's… name… is… grr…" Broly said, trying to resist her power.

"His name, Broly." She said.

"None of your…" Broly started.

"Yes it is. Now tell me his name." Artemis continued to pressure him.

Broly could feel his inner rage boiling like a pot of water. He wanted to kill this woman, he wanted to smash her all the way through the planet and end up on the opposite side. He wanted to throw her into the sun. He wanted to drown her at the bottom of an ocean. He wanted to do these things, but the only thing that he could do to her was yell.

"You are just like Paragus! Making me do things that I don't want to do! I refuse to be your slave, I go my own way!" He yelled.

"You have just told me your father's name, so thank you." Artemis said with a sarcastic undertone.

Broly was taken aback by this statement; no one thanked him for anything before. He calmed down slightly, because it made him feel good that he was thanked for something, even if it was just for his father's name. Broly was still going to make her suffer for this!

ARTEMIS

Has he never received a thank you? His reaction to being thanked was strange. Broly eased up, as if his anger started to recede, however it was difficult to notice. Whatever his father put him through must have been brutal if one thank you was enough to ease him slightly and control his rage.

Suddenly a large growl could be heard in the tent. Artemis quickly drew her bow and scanned the tent for monsters that may have appeared, but there were none. Where was it coming from? That question was answered when Broly grabbed his stomach with both of his arms. How could a stomach produce such a monstrous growl?

"Are you hungry?" She asked him.

She received a nod from Broly as a response.

"Well here we gather our own food, go hunt." She told him. "But only kill animals. Understood?"

"Yes." He huffed.

Broly then left the tent and took off flying. The hunters all ran into the tent with terrified looks on their faces.

"My lady! Broly is escaping!" Zoe said.

"It is ok Zoe, I gave him permission to hunt for his own food." Artemis told her.

All of the hunters looked at their goddess like she had gone mad.

"Don't worry, I told him not to harm anyone, and besides, even if he did try to escape, he wouldn't get far." Artemis said.

The hunters all gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Now that he is gone, I will tell you what I know of him." Artemis said to her hunters.

BROLY

Now that he was on his own, he could escape right? Wrong. Every time he approached a distance that was 5 miles, something held him back from going further, however… it was almost like it was weakening, but it seemed that there was nothing he could do about it now. Broly decided that since he couldn't escape, he might as well hunt. Broly liked one kind of hunting, and that was fishing. He approached a very large lake that was in the area and touched down on the beach. He looked down into the lake and was surprised when he didn't see any sign of it ending; it was like a bottomless pit filled with water. However, he didn't really care.

Broly stripped down and dived in the lake; intent on catching the biggest fish he could find. He swam around for about fifteen minutes, looking for a fish that would be large enough to stave off his Saiyan hunger. Broly's wish was granted when he saw a fish that was roughly the size of an Ozaru's leg. He grabbed on to the monster of a fish, and began to wrestle it into submission.

The fish fought as hard as it could, but Broly emerged victorious. He dragged the fish out of the lake and swung its skull onto the largest rock that he could find. Once it was dead, Broly threw his clothing back on, and began to drag the fish all the way back to Artemis's camp.

Broly was fully intent on NOT sharing with those weaklings.

ARTEMIS

"You are not to tell anyone outside of the hunters of the information that I just gave you; understood?"

"Yes!" they all responded.

"Good, now- what is that sound?" Artemis asked no one in particular.

It was the sound of something very large being dragged across the ground outside of camp. The hunters and Artemis both exited the tent to see where the sound was coming from. Their jaws all dropped when they saw Broly pulling an incredibly large fish into the middle of the camp by its tail. Artemis was shocked the most by this, because the fish that he had caught had never been seen before. Artemis was supposed to be the goddess of the hunt, nothing was supposed to be new to her. Yet Broly had found something that she had not in her thousands of years of life.

"What are you all gawking at you pathetic weaklings!?" Broly asked the group.

"That has to be one of the largest fish I had ever seen!" Artemis said. "Where did you find it?"

"In a lake." Broly said flatly.

"Obviously, I mean which lake." Artemis said.

"How am I supposed to know!? It's a damn lake!" Broly yelled back.

"Just point in the direction that you found it." She said to Broly.

"Over there, now leave me alone." Broly responded, pointing to the northeast.

"Fine; come my hunters." Artemis said. "And Broly."

Broly turned his head in Artemis direction.

"Behave, or you don't get to eat." Artemis said.

Broly's eyes widened, then he nodded with a scowl on his face.

MYSTERIOUS LAKE

"My lady there is something… off-putting about this lake. In all the years of us hunting, I have never felt this afraid of a body of water." A hunter said.

"Yes, it is unsettling. Something is wrong here, I don't think that this lake was created by natural means." Artemis said.

Artemis did feel some kind of evil magic surrounding the lake like a thick fog. It was getting hard to breath around here, and the lake seemed to be bottomless. Artemis looked to the middle of the lake where she saw what seemed to be a humanoid shape beginning to take form.

"L-ady Artemis, what is that?" One of her younger hunters asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Artemis stated. "Stay here."

The hunters nodded, and Artemis ran over the water to the now fully formed 'thing.' It was like a blank alabaster statue. It didn't have a face which continued to put her off even more by its appearance. Even though the humanoid was featureless, it seemed to be built like a male.

The thing dashed over to her with incredible speed and tried to stab at her with a celestial bronze dagger. Artemis jumped back to avoid the barrage of vicious stabs, but the thing persisted. She drew her hunting knife and began to duel with the strange opponent. Artemis easily blocked all of its sloppy strikes, but the creature was relentless, she took a stab at its abdomen and connected, driving the knife deep within its 'heart.' The creature slumped over, and Artemis pulled out the knife, only for the wound on the creature to regenerate like it never happened.

The creature took this sudden surprise to slash at Artemis's arm. Pain shot up to her shoulder, and Ichor; the golden blood of the gods, began to spill from the wound. She jumped back from the monster, and it looked at the ichor stained blade. It took the knife in both hands, and stabbed itself in the gut, twisting it around like crazy.

The alabaster monster then began to ungulate and it sunk under the water. Artemis was wondering what could possibly make her opponent commit suicide, but then realized that it was probably still alive. She got into a battle stance and prepared for a surprise attack, but instead, she saw something rise out of the water. Artemis's jaw dropped, as she soon recognized the figure as herself. It had the same silver hair, the same outfit, and even the same hunting knife! What is going on!

The false Artemis lunged at the real one, and when it was close enough, she could see that her doppelganger had no pupils, just pure white eyes. Just like the ones that Broly had when he first appeared in his steroid form.

The thing slashed at her with as much speed and skill that Artemis herself had. This doppelganger seemed to have as much fighting prowess that she had, but this doppelganger couldn't be immortal like her. But that didn't mean that the dagger didn't hurt! They were both even; parrying and striking like crazy cutting each other up in the process. But every time that she landed a strike; the doppelganger would just recover from the injury like it never happened. But Artemis kept her cuts, and this was after her fight with Broly. Broly! That was it!

Artemis took a deep breath then yelled.

"BROLY!"

She sincerely hoped that this would work.

BROLY

He felt some kind of strange urge to go back to that lake, but of course he got it right after he properly gutted the fish. Now the damned flies would swoop in while he was gone and claim the fish's carcass for themselves. But Broly would have to risk losing the fish, the urge to get to that lake was crazy. Broly flew up into the sky and took off towards the lake.

When he arrived, he saw that there were two Artemis's were fighting each other to the death. He decided to wait in the air for one of them to kill the other, it was quite entertaining to watch. One of them looked up to Broly and he continued to stare at the two of them fighting each other.

The one that was looking up at Broly got taken underwater by the other Artemis. Broly couldn't see them anymore and he got bored. He noticed that the hunters were looking at the water in fear, like they just saw something absolutely horrifying. But to Broly; the horrifying was weak.

He touched down in front of the group and smirked as one of the more desperate girls ran up to him with tears in her eyes, she was younger than the rest of the group, which was saying something. She looked to be about eight or so.

"Please! You have to help her!" She said. "It is your duty to protect and serve her!"

"If she dies, then I won't be under her servitude any longer." Broly stated." So why would I want to save her?"

"You fool! You already know that she can't die! So just go down there and help her!" The girl yelled at him.

"I didn't get an order to help her with that other version of herself, so she can handle it alone." Broly said nonchalantly.

"Don't you know that most men back in the days of ancient Greece would do anything to help Lady Artemis?! They would do anything for her to win her favor. But you don't seem to care, you're a man, you're supposed to fall in love with her just like everyone else aren't you?" She said.

"I don't care for such things, I only love myself, I HOPE she dies." Broly responded to the little girl's ridiculous question.

"Well, that's one thing you have in common with every other man on this planet!" the girl yelled at him. "You're only different from them because you don't want to get with every woman you see!" She clenched her fist, and punched him in the gut. She pulled back her hand as it now was red and starting to swell.

Broly laughed at the little girls attempt to hurt him. Stupid weakling, but for some reason he felt odd... what was this feeling that he felt it his gut? Whatever it was he didn't like it and it needed to go away. Broly changed his attitude and sighed.

"I guess I can respect your bravery you little runt, I'll go save the bimbo, but after that I won't save her from anything anymore. She owes me." Broly said powering up. "Besides, I want to kill her!"

The little girl smiled and nodded her head. Broly turned from her and dove in after Artemis.

ARTEMIS

This opponent was mirroring her moves like she had known them her whole life, eventually the hunting knife that she cherished was knocked aside, and the doppelganger wrapped her in a strong headlock that she couldn't get out of. The doppelganger then began to stab her repeatedly in the stomach like crazy. It's not like she would die, it just hurt! But… for some reason… she could feel herself beginning to fade. She looked up at the doppelganger and saw the pure white eyes were starting to grow irises.

What was this creature? How was it making her fade? Why wasn't Broly helping her?

Of course.

He wasn't helping because she didn't give him a direct order to do so. She was going to 'die' if he didn't come to her rescue, but she knew he wouldn't come, he hated her.

But Artemis was proven wrong when the doppelganger was no longer holding her in a grip. She turned and saw that Broly had indeed shown up to help her. But why? Was he compelled to after all? No he would have helped her sooner than now. Broly flew out of the water and on to the surface while holding the abomination in a chokehold.

Artemis quickly followed after him, ignoring the pain that was in her back. She saw him take 'Artemis' to the beach and threw the doppelganger in front of the hunters. He looked down at the doppelganger and then to the hunters.

"Is this the real Artemis?" he asked them.

They looked slightly confused to the question. But then the youngest of the group stepped forward and said.

"No way! That isn't her! Look at her eyes, there not the same!"

Artemis quietly thanked Angela for backing her up, the eight year old was certainly fiery when it came to matters like this. Broly then picked up the doppelganger by the skull and said.

"Good enough for me." Broly said.

He then began to beat on the doppelganger. He smashed it into the ground twice, broke its legs, ripped off one of its arms, then took each individual finger on the hand that remained, and broke them. Broly was being so brutal… Artemis didn't know if the doppelganger could feel pain, but if it could, it was suffering, she almost felt bad for it. Almost. Broly then began to spin around while holding the doppelganger's head in his large hand and finally threw her into the sky. The hunters looked in awe at Broly.

"Where did you throw the imposter Broly?" one of her older hunters asked.

He smirked.

"Into the sun." He said laughing manically.

**Second chapter new and improved! Tell me how you liked it please. **


	3. Ridiculous

**This chapter is new and improved!**

BROLY

Broly continued to laugh like a mad man. He was just so happy that he had gotten to break and throw Artemis into the sun! Although it wasn't the same Artemis, it was still satisfying, and he wanted to kill more. Broly thought about what he should try to kill next, then he remembered that he had dinner back at Artemis's camp. The large fish was probably being swarmed with flies! Those disgusting vermin will be destroyed! Broly flew towards the camp as fast as he could, and when he got there, he saw that no flies have tried to defile his dinner, but there was a swarm of them coming its way.

Broly landed in front of the fish, and began to fire precise energy blasts at each one rapidly. They all were disintegrated by his energy, and Broly's food was safe. While flies were small, he did find it so satisfying to end their meaningless lives. He briefly wondered how he was going to cook all this fish, but then realized that he can just rip out a couple of trees for a fire.

ARTEMIS

She crawled out onto the beach and lay on her back. The pain she was feeling was incredible, as was how fatigued she was, it was as if her energy was being stolen. What was that thing? How was it capable of making her fade!? Artemis had never felt so weak before…

"Lady Artemis! Are you okay!? What was that monster!?" All of the hunters had gathered around her to bombard her with questions.

"I'm fine, and I am just as clueless as you all are. Where is Broly, and what did he do with the doppelganger?" Artemis asked them.

"He did horrible things to it! Then he said he threw it into the sun! He was laughing about it too, what kind of madman have you brought into our lives?" Zoe asked her.

"I don't know, I just think that we should head back to camp, we will talk about this situation more when we arrive. I don't think that I can stand on my own right now, so could one of you help me up?" Artemis said.

Two of the hunters offered her their support, and Artemis accepted. It was going to be a while before they could get back to camp if they walked at Artemis's pace while she was wounded.

…

…

…

After they had arrived at the entrance of the camp, they were surprised to see Broly chowing down on the fish that he had caught. He was halfway through the fish, and didn't seem to be close to being full. Artemis and her hunters dropped their jaws while watching Broly tear the fish apart. He turned to look at them, he looked funny when he tried to give them a death glare, because both of his cheeks were full, and a large clump of fish was hanging out of his mouth.

Broly quickly swallowed his food, and said.

"This is my fish! There are many like it, but this one is mine! So keep your grubby fingers away from it or I will kill you!"

"First off, that is not a normal fish, second, there is no way you can eat that entire thing Broly. I'm surprised that you even made it through half of that fish." Artemis said, ignoring his threat.

"Just you watch!" Broly said, continuing to stuff his face with his dinner.

Broly growled when he saw some flies approaching from the left of him. He began to fire balls of green energy at them, and as a result, there were now a whole lot less flies in the world.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" He started to chant.

"He really is insane my lady." Zoe said.

"Yes I know, but I don't really care right now, I sense that the gods meeting is about to begin once again, I have to leave." Artemis said.

"You're going to leave us with him!?" one of the hunters asked terrified.

"No, I believe he will have to come with me, no matter what I do." Artemis responded, causing all of the hunters to let out a collective sigh of relief.

Artemis summoned her silver chariot forth, and stepped inside. The deer that she had pull her into the sky were terrified of Broly. They were scared because they saw that he just finished the entire fish, and if Broly can eat a fish that size, then what could he do to one of them? They bit on the ropes without Artemis noticing.

"Broly, let's go, hop on." Artemis said to him.

"Leave me alone woman!" Broly yelled at her.

"Broly, if you don't do as I say, right now, then I am going to make sure that you will never eat any kind of meat again." Artemis said. "What do you think of an all green diet?"

Broly seemed to teleport into the chariot, he didn't need to be told twice.

"Good now…." Artemis was interrupted when her deer all burst off in different directions at incredible speed.

"Ha! If you can't even control your pets, how are you going to control me, you weakling?" Broly said with a mocking tone of voice.

"They only ran off because of you; you pig." Artemis remarked. "Now I have no idea how we're going to get there in time… there was something… but I can't quite remember what it was. I think it was something about a taxi?"

"What are you talking about? What is a taxi?" Broly asked. "Is that some kind of food?"

"What? No! A taxi is a way that the mortals use to travel." Artemis said.

"I knew that! I was just testing you!" Broly lied.

"Yeah right. Hmm… I think I have an idea." Artemis said. "Broly, you can teleport right?"

"No, I just move so fast that you're eyes cant trace my movements, not only are you weak, but your eyes are weak as well." Broly said with a proud smirk on his face.

"Whatever, just take us to the empire state building." Artemis ordered.

"Are you that stupid? I only just got here not even two days ago! And you expect me to know where these places are!?" He yelled at the goddess.

"Don't call me stupid! You arrogant poutanas yie!" Artemis cursed in Greek.

"Just shut up with your gibberish!" Broly yelled.

Artemis pointed her finger to the east, and then she told him.

"Just take us in that direction, when you see a city, drop me off at the tallest building with a sharp point at the top of it, you got it?" Artemis asked him.

Broly glared at her, then he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and picked her up like she was a kitten. Despite her and the hunter's protests, he launched off into the sky, and started heading east.

BROLY

What did the woman expect? He wasn't going to carry her any other way, besides, the way she screamed was hilarious. It was also great, seeing as how he couldn't hear her complaining over the noise of the sound barrier breaking. Broly knew he could go faster, but he wasn't feeling too good, something about that fish just didn't sit right with his stomach.

After flying across vast expanses of land while occasionally spotting a small town or two, they came across a massive city with a large green rectangle in the middle of it. Broly figured that this is what Artemis was talking about when he saw the building with the pointed top. He flew down to the entrance of the building and landed, causing the pathetic humanoids that surrounded him to gasp in shock.

When Artemis was on the ground, she snapped her fingers, then they went about as if nothing had ever happened. So, these weaklings see someone come flying out of nowhere, and they don't really seem to care? Not many living beings knew how to fly, and these ones for sure didn't have the power to do so.

"Broly, stay here, and don't kill anything while I'm gone." Artemis ordered him while she went inside of the building.

Why couldn't he have any fun? Killing is what he lived for, it was so much fun! Broly got so lost in the thought of how enjoyable killing was, that he didn't notice all of the women staring at him. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed one woman from across the street walking over to him when all of the vehicles stopped, and when she stopped in front of him, she made a strange gesture with her hand. She extended her pinkie, and put it over her lip, while also extending her thumb while it covered her ear.

She said for him to 'call me' whatever that meant. She then handed him a scrap of paper with some numbers on it, and then she started to strut away. What just happened? Broly gathered his energy and burned the paper, he did not care for numbers. Hopefully he wouldn't get any more of these stupid 'numbers' while he waited for his slave driver.

ARTEMIS

"Well now that everyone is present and in enough pieces to speak, let the council commence." Zeus said with an angry undertone.

The king of the gods looked pretty pathetic in that back brace of his. No wonder he was so mad! Then again, her father was just beaten up by an insane mortal. That tended to make all of the gods cranky, especially the god of war. Ares had this really angry look in his eye that usually meant that he was planning something nefarious.

"Artemis, you have it in your custody, correct?" asked Hera.

"Yes, he listens to me like a pathetic dog, so he's not a threat to us right now." Artemis replied.

"No, but in six years, he will be!" yelled Hephaestus. "And before any of you ask, no, I can't make any more, that was the only one that I could possibly make."

"Why is that!?" Zeus yelled.

"Because the material in that arrow took me centuries too gather! You have no idea how much land I had to mine just to find this much." Hephaestus replied.

"Would you mind explaining how it works in depth?" Poseidon asked the god of smithing.

"Well, he is basically her slave for the next six years, and there were a few other things added in… but they aren't really important. I can go into the details if you want…" Hephaestus said.

"I don't care about any stupid arrows! I want to know what that…thing! Is!" Zeus yelled, his voice echoing in the throne room.

"I can explain, but it will be a long story…" Artemis said while trying to relax in her throne.

…

…

…

"No! I refuse to believe that an entire race of mortals existed that surpassed even the gods themselves! I demand that Broly is killed!" Zeus yelled. "For his crime against Olympus he must-"

"Sorry to steal your thunder father, but no mortal weapon or god can harm him. It is like he bathed in the river Styx." Artemis said. "The arrow protects him from godly harm, though I know not why." She said while glaring at Hephaestus.

"I have to explain now, I guess" Hephaestus said.

…

…

…

"That's the basic functions of the arrow, I made it that way because the last man that had almost gotten Artemis's heart was killed by Apollo." Hephaestus said.

"Orion wasn't good enough for her." Apollo said.

Why did he have to be overprotective of her when it came to men? Even if she were to consider such a thing, they would have to be like Orion. He was the only one who became that close to her, and she was certain that something like that would never happen again.

"Let's just stop talking about this, lets proceed with the original subject of the counsel." Hera said.

Zeus turned to look at his brother Poseidon and glared at him.

"Return the master bolt by the summer solstice, or there will be war Poseidon!" Zeus yelled.

"I didn't take it you fool!" Poseidon yelled.

BROLY

"Get away from me!" Broly yelled at the several girls who had come to gawk at him. "Why are you here staring at me!? Don't you have something better to do!?"

A few of the girls started to whistle at him and make cat noises. Artemis stepped out of the lobby from behind him. For the first time since Broly got here, he was glad to see Artemis. She could almost be tolerated, but these women were driving him insane! He would have killed them by now if he could.

Now they could leave.

"Broly come on, we have something important to do. Besides, I thought this situation was supposed to be reversed." She said with a grin on her face, like she just said something clever.

"Aww…" all of the girls said in unison.

"I didn't know that he had a girlfriend." One of them muttered.

"And look at how pretty she is! We can't compare with that!" another one yelled.

"Can we just go now!?" Broly yelled at her. "I'm going to lose it if we stay here any longer!"

"I didn't even know that you had it to begin with Broly. But you know what girls, we aren't in a relationship, just so you know." Artemis said, causing all of the girl's eyes to brighten." Broly, I will leave you with these fine ladies for now, I can take care of this on my own. Just make sure you behave and don't leave this spot."

She was doing this on purpose! She was leaving him here and trying to make him lose it! He didn't care if she was unkillable! He would find a way!

"Don't you leave me here you bastard!" Broly yelled, but Artemis simply ignored him.

Broly looked back to the group of crazy women, and steeled himself for harassment.

"You know, if you're going to dress like a stripper, then you should start dancing!" One of the women yelled.

"I will NEVER dance! Not for you, and not for anyone, now go away!" Broly responded.

Then the women began to throw money at him! And they kept egging him on to dance, it wasn't going to happen!

ARTEMIS

That was hilarious! She didn't think that Broly would get so many fan girls in such a short amount of time! It did offend her that they thought they were in a relationship, but they were mortals, and they do a LOT of assuming. Artemis then thought of the task at hand. She knew of Poseidon's dirty little secret, which wouldn't be secret for that much longer.

Artemis found the same apartment building that Sally Jackson lived in, and entered. After a bit of searching, she found the right number and was about to knock on the door when she heard yelling coming from inside. She kicked open the door to see Sally being beaten by that pig Gabe. Artemis acted quick and kicked him right in the nose, causing him to go flying backwards into the kitchen. Despite what most people may think of her, Artemis didn't hate all men, she only hated disgusting pigs like Gabe.

She knew why Sally stuck around with him, but she knew Sally could do a lot better than Gabe. Hell, she even caught the attention of Poseidon! That's why she hung around Gabe, to cover up her half-bloods smell with his disgusting stench. Artemis figured out that Poseidon had a son as soon as he was born, she was secretly watching the whole event from the shadows. Artemis knew that Sally was a great person, so, as the god of childbirth, she made it easy for Sally to give birth.

She rarely saw Poseidon so happy about something before, but she also knew that he was sad that he had to leave his son. Artemis came to the apartment to warn Sally of the coming danger. After Sally had thanked her for helping out with Gabe, Artemis explained to Sally that she would have to take Percy somewhere else. Sally asked her who she was, but Artemis refused to answer.

"You need to take your son to camp half-blood soon, there is danger coming, and not even Gabe and his disgusting stench can keep away the monsters forever." Artemis told her while standing in the doorway.

She turned and left out of the building before Sally could continue their conversation any longer.

SALLY JACKSON

Who was she? She was appreciative that she stopped Gabe from hurting her, but if Gabe's stink can't keep them away anymore, then it was a good idea to send Percy to camp. Sally let a tear fall from her eye, she would have to say goodbye to her son very soon. But she decided that before he would go, that she would take him to Montauk one more time. Percy always loved going to Montauk when they could, so Sally decided that when he came home, that they would go to their favorite vacation spot.

BROLY

He couldn't take it anymore, he had yelled at them time and time again, and now his throat was aching so much that he couldn't scream at them anymore. Broly just stood in place with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, trying his best to tune out the group of women harassing him. They kept trying to touch him too! What was with them? The women in this planet are even crazier than he was! If only he could kill them…

"Broly, let's go, I'm done with what I needed to do. And ladies, don't you have something better to do than sexually harass this man?" Artemis asked the group of rabid fan girls.

"It's his fault! I mean, look at what he's wearing!" Shouted one of the girls.

Artemis never thought that she would ever hear those words coming from a woman.

"Is there a problem with what I'm wearing!?" Broly yelled, causing his throat to become even hoarser.

"There's no problem at all honey!" Another girl yelled. "You should take off more of it actually!"

"Leaving now." Broly said flatly while picking up Artemis like a kitten again, and promptly flying back to the camp.

**Okay, slightly edited to be better then what it was. **


	4. Stupid

ARTEMIS

Well, that was certainly a way to end a conversation with rabid fan girls. When she and Broly arrived back at camp, he put her down and walked straight into the woods.

"Where do you think you're going?" Artemis asked him.

"I'm going to train, so leave me be." Broly said to her.

"Fine, just don't kill anything." She said. "Unless of course you're hungry."

Broly grunted in acknowledgement then turned his back to her and headed back into the woods. Artemis silently followed him from behind, she wanted to make sure that he really was just going to train, and not say, try to escape.

"Lady Artemis where are you going?" her youngest hunter, Angela asked.

"I'm just going to spy on our friend here…" Artemis started.

"NO! Lady Artemis! You can't become a pervert!" Angela yelled at the moon goddess with comical tears running down her cheeks.

Artemis quickly put a hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"It's not like that, you're making assumptions of my actions. Remember what I said about assumptions?" Angela nodded in response. "Good, I'm just making sure that he isn't doing anything that he shouldn't."

BROLY

Perfect, now he could train without anyone bothering him!

"Meow." He heard from his feet.

Broly looked down to see a small feline creature rubbing up against his legs. It was black and white with piercing blue eyes and soft fur.

"Get away from me." Broly told the creature.

"Meow."

"I said get lost."

"Meow."

Looking at the small creature, Broly felt a strange feeling, as if he were filled with fuzz. Broly picked up the creature by the scruff of its neck, and held it to his face, staring it in the eyes, trying to terrify it.

ARTEMIS

She was high in a tree, looking down at Broly and the kitten that came up to him. Artemis had no idea as to where the kitten came from, but she was curious as to what would happen. Broly had the kitten up to his face, glaring at it. The kitten meowed once more, then licked his nose, Broly's face contorted in shock. Artemis stifled a giggle, as she saw the kitten crawl up onto the top of Broly's head; stretching before getting all snuggled up on his mess of black hair.

"Get off of me!" Broly yelled at the kitten.

Artemis began to laugh out loud at Broly, it was just so…

"I told you to leave me alone woman! I am in the middle of training!" Broly yelled.

"No you're not, you are playing with a kitten." Artemis retorted while jumping down from her hiding place.

"Shut up! Now could you kindly get out of here before I blast you to hell!?" Broly yelled again.

"You really are as dumb as you look, remember the arrow Broly?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

Broly threw a green ball of energy at her, which then redirected itself, and crashed into another area. Trees and various wildlife was evaporated, and a crater appeared in its place.

"You fool! You're ruining the ecosystem!" Artemis yelled at him, infuriated.

"I could give a damn about nature! I don't care if you are immortal or not, I will find a way to kill you and everyone on this stupid planet!" Broly yelled.

"If that is the case, then I will have to stop you! I will also search for a way to end you Broly, mark my words, I will not let you destroy the earth!" Artemis yelled stomping off back to her camp.

"I will crush you like I did when I first showed up here, you won't stand a chance." Broly said with a smirk on his face. "After all, this planet only has weaklings to inhabit it."

"Meow."

"Shut up!"

"Purr."

Broly growled in frustration, but he allowed the cat to remain on his head.

…

…

…

Artemis entered her tent, then threw her hunting knife on the table. She sat down, and gave a grunt of frustration. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but Broly cannot be allowed to live, the earth is depending on her.

Then she saw something appearing before her, the being seemed to be a man with wild hair and an orange costume, what was really strange about him though, was the halo that was above his head. Artemis recognized the man, he was the one known as Kakarot! What is he doing here? He gave her a soft smile, then waved his hand. He looked like a ghost, as he was transparent.

"Hey, I heard that you're having a hard time with Broly. My name is Goku by the way." He said.

"Wait, how are you here? Why are you here?" Artemis almost yelled out.

"Well… I kind of sort of… died." Goku said to her while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Died?" She asked.

Goku then put on a serious face.

"I blew up, and I don't have much time to stay and chat, my son needs me. A guy in a black cloak brought me here, and whatever he was told me that you needed help with Broly. Listen, you can't control Broly forever, and you can't overwhelm him either. If you want to save this earth, then you have to become his friend, and try to change his mind." Goku told her. "I have to go now, I might come back to see how you're doing with Broly, but that might not be for a while. Time to head back to my earth."

With that, Goku disappeared, leaving Artemis to her thoughts.

BROLY

Thousands of pushups, sit-ups, squats, lifting, and sparring with air was Broly's training regimen. He had to rip the feline from the top of his head and put it back where he found it. He would have killed the damn thing and ate it if he could, Broly was hungry after all, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to kill it.

After about five hours of training, Broly set off to find dinner. He smelt something delicious off of the side of one of the roads that emanated from a building with a sign that said Aunty Ems garden gnome emporium. Broly touched down In front of the building and ripped off the door, a woman with snake hair stood in what seemed to be the kitchen.

Broly looked her in the eyes, then he felt strange, he tried to move, but for some reason, he could not. Broly was frozen in place, he looked down without moving his head, and saw that he had stone outlining his body.

"Ahh what do we have here?" she hissed. "Another statue for my collection it seems, shouldn't have barged in here young man."

Broly powered up, and the stone broke. The snake lady then recoiled in fear.

"Impossible!" she shouted.

Broly charged after her, making sure not to look her in the eye, and his fist collided with her face, sending her through walls, and crushing some of the statues that were in her back yard. Broly stepped through the hole in the wall, and started laughing manically. He hadn't been able to kill anything sentient in a while, and the whole "Don't kill anything human rule" didn't seem to apply to this weakling.

ARTEMIS

Befriend a being such as him? Is that even possible? They definitely started off badly, what with him nearly cracking her skull open and all. Maybe it was possible to remove the rage and insanity in his heart, and there was one deity that she knew that could help her out. Her half-brother, Dionysus, the god of wine and also madness.

It has been a while since she left Broly in the woods to train…

"Broly!" She yelled.

BROLY

"You stay away from me you monster!" It yelled

"Your one to talk ugly." Broly responded, grinning madly.

Broly then raised his fist, and was about to bring his fist down on to the beasts face, when he began to feel like he needed to go back to camp. Needed, not wanted, needed.

Damn! Right when the weakling was about to soil herself too! Broly turned from the cowering snake lady, and flew back to the camp. It is lucky that his 'owner' was a total slave driver.

ARTEMIS

"Where have you been Broly?" Artemis asked him.

"Beating up a lady with snake hair, does it matter?" Broly responded.

"Medusa?" She asked.

"Who?" Broly asked.

"Never mind, I am taking you to go see someone soon." Artemis told him.

"I don't want to see anyone, get off of my back woman." Broly hissed.

"You keep forgetting that you have to do whatever I say Broly, I swear I will…" Artemis yelled at him before hesitating.

Artemis remembered that Goku told her that she could not out violent Broly, the only way to save earth from him was to play nice…

"Please just come with me, if you do, I will buy you the largest steak mortal money can buy." Artemis told him.

"W-what!? Did you just say please?" Broly asked laughing. "What is a steak?"

"It is considered to be one of the best foods that mortals have ever created, so do you really want to pass up that opportunity?" Artemis asked him.

Broly's eye twitched, not out of anger, but out of interest. His stomach growled in response to Artemis' question.

"Fine, where to?" Broly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To camp half blood." Artemis replied.

BROLY

Broly was flying through the air, holding Artemis by the scruff of her neck, going to New York once more. Someplace called long island, they were only going there because Broly really wanted this 'steak' that she kept telling him about. It sounded delicious!

"There! Set me down at the tree on that hill Broly." Artemis told him.

Broly responded by just dropping her directly over where she wanted to go. There was no harm in it, seeing that she was 'immortal' and all. She landed feet-first like a cat, and frowned up in Broly's direction.

"Come down here now Broly!" She yelled at him.

Broly grunted in frustration, but floated down to her. Artemis was staring down the hill towards a truly stupid creature. The beast was big, sure, but the way it looked was just hilarious! And he wanted to kill it off so badly!

"Can I?" Broly said while pointing at the horned beast.

"No direct interference." Was all she said to the legendary super Saiyan.

"Huh?"

"Watch."

Broly looked down once more to see that the horned thing had a child on the top of its head, trying to rip off one of its horns, as if he was strong enough, pfft. Surprisingly, the horn was indeed ripped off, and the boy was sent flying backwards. The bull man glared at the boy and charged in his direction, and, surprising Broly once more, side stepped it, and stabbed it in the ribs with its own horn. Causing the beast to turn into dust.

Broly was impressed, he loved it when things died in a creative way such as that, it really put him in a great mood. Who knew that the only living being on this planet to gain some small shred of respect from Broly would be Percy Jackson?

ARTEMIS

He has certainly grown since the last she had seen him as a babe. Ares' children are bound to be jealous of him once they hear of Percy killing the Minotaur. She looked to the other unconscious being and saw that it was a satyr, and for some reason, he kept mumbling.

"Food!"

Percy walked over to the satyr, and collapsed right alongside him. They worked so hard, Artemis decided to have Broly carry the two into the big house, where they can rest.

"Broly, if you would be as kind as too pick those two up and follow me?" Artemis asked him.

Broly frowned, but he did as he was told, throwing both of the boys over each shoulder.

"Food!" The satyr kept yelling.

The odd duo then made way to the big house, where Artemis saw Chiron the centaur, and Annabeth the daughter of Athena. As soon as Broly stepped on the porch, Chiron flinched. He must have known about him defeating the gods handily, but if he knew of that, then he should know that he can't do anything without her permission.

Broly threw both of the boys off of him and crossed his arms, glaring at Chiron.

"Lady Artemis, I am so relieved that Percy and Grover are safe, so you saved them?" The centaur asked Artemis.

"No, Percy slayed the minotaur." She said while pointing to the horn that laid next to Percy. "We just carried him over here."

"I carried him over here, idiot." Broly said to her.

"Go away Broly, go stand by the tree until I summon you again." Artemis almost hissed at him.

"Pfft."

Broly flew over to the tree, and had his back facing the group, arms still crossed.

"You know, I thought that the mortal who beat the gods would act more mature than that." Annabeth said.

"How do you know about that Annabeth!?" Artemis asked her.

"Well…"

BROLY

Stupid, arrogant, bitch. Artemis will pay one day, even if that day is in five or six years. Broly couldn't wait to see the look on her decapitated head after he killed her, and after that, he would destroy the planet… no…. the universe!

Broly stood at the base of the tree, and continued to brood and plan.

"Broly!" He heard Artemis yell.

He flew back to the porch to see that the two half men and boy were gone, and there was a short pudgy looking man that smelled suspiciously of a certain carbonated substance. His eyes were purple too, how strange.

"So, you are the one who beat father to a bloody pulp huh? What was your name again? I think it was broccoli right?"

"Shut your mouth you short sack of-"

"Calm down Broly." Artemis said, cutting him off

"First the old man… then you… I am not broccoli!" Broly continued.

"Whatever." Was all the short pudgy man said in response.

"Dionysus, if you would be so kind as to treat his madness for me? That would be great." Artemis said to the god of wine.

"What do I get for all that hard work Artemis? You do know that if I take his madness away from him, then I will have to disperse it evenly in the world somehow. That, or I could turn it into a very potent wine, then again, you know about my restrictions…. but I have to say that Tartarus could hold it all with no problem, so I would pick option three. First and most important of all though, what do I get out of all of this?" Dionysus said.

"Saving the world and possibly the universe from destruction, or does all that world saving sound like a bad thing to you Dionysus?" Artemis told Dionysus.

"Well… it seems that my hands are tied." Dionysus said.

"Hurry up then you pompous little brat." Artemis said to the wine god.

"Don't you touch me dammit! I don't want to change into something that I'm not! I am the most powerful being in the universe, and I will not stand for this anymore!" Broly yelled.

"Okay then, if you don't want to stand for it, you can sit." Artemis said, causing Broly to fall backwards.

"Huh, it's just like that one show that my son keeps telling me about…" Dionysus said. "Inu- something… I don't remember."

"I don't care Dionysus! Just get it done!" She yelled at her fellow god.

"Fine! Stupid moon…" Dionysus mumbled before placing each of his hands on Broly's head.

"After I kill her, I will kill you, you ugly little-" Broly started.

"Shut it Broly." Artemis said. "You stay here and keep pulling out Broly's madness, I am going to go get permission from Zeus to store his madness in Tartarus."

"I hate you all…" Broly mumbled with his eyes half shut. "I will destroy everything…"

Suddenly, Dionysus quickly let go of Broly's skull and it was revealed that his hands have been burned.

"What happened Dionysus?" Artemis asked.

"I can't do it!" He yelled.

"Well why not!?" Artemis yelled.

"Because it's not just madness! It is pure evil! It burns just to touch it!" Dionysus said.

"What can we do?" Artemis asked.

"There is NOTHING I can do, you're just going to have to figure this out for yourself." Dionysus said.

…

…

…

Broly woke up in a cold sweat to see that he was in a very small tent, what had happened? He ripped the blanket off of him and ran outside of the shelter to see the most beautiful thing in existence. So much meat… so many sandwiches… so much fish… Broly knew where he was, but he never thought he would be able to go here. So much food lined the huge table that was in front of him; he looked from side to side to see that the table was incredibly long. He couldn't see past the table, because there was a blinding light that hurt his eyes every time he looked at it. Broly then turned his attention back to the table.

"I didn't think that heaven could look so beautiful." Broly said dreamily.

"W-what!?" He heard a familiar voice say. "Me!?"

Broly, still in a daze, and assuming that he was dead, thought that it was the food that was talking to him.

"Yes… you… now come here." Broly told the food while inching towards it slowly.

"Broly! You stay away from me you hear!?"

"Why should I? I just want to taste you, that's all…" Broly said licking his lips.

"I should have known that you were a pervert Broly!" The voice yelled at him again.

"Pervert? You're food… how does that make me a pervert?" Broly asked the food.

"Wait what?" The voice asked again.

ARTEMIS

"Wait what?" Artemis asked Broly.

Just then, Broly began to attack the table of food, gulping down sandwiches, swallowing the burgers, and devouring the fish. One thing that surprised Artemis was that as soon as Broly left his tent, he looked right at her. In her divine form. Without disintegrating. All he did when he saw her was squint slightly.

Artemis powered down out of her divine form and stood watching Broly power through the food. She was still shocked that a Saiyan could put down so much food, it truly was incredible. Artemis wasn't mad that Broly was eating all that food, it was meant for him anyway. "Play nice." She remembered Goku saying.

Broly then noticed her standing there staring at him, and he stared back at her as well, but this one was slightly less murderous than then the other stares he would give her. He really was an odd one, in a crazy, planet destroying way, but at least he wasn't like most men. Broly never looked at her like THAT, never one lecherous look, that was one thing she could appreciate about him. If he wasn't a mass murdering psychopath, then she might have even been able to consider him as a friend. If they grew to at least tolerate each other, then it would be much easier to convince him to NOT destroy the earth.

She stared into his black eyes, and smiled. Maybe she would be able to be friends with him one day.

"Quit staring at me you creep." Broly said flatly before attacking the food again.

**Finally done! **

**I have updated this chapter, its previous iteration was horrendous, at least in my eyes.**


	5. Weak

**Hello everyone, I know it's been a while, but do know that this story isn't dead. Also, I have changed a plot point last chapter, and I highly suggest you go reread it. It's good to be back writing this, I hope you enjoy.**

He had to eat this food as fast as possible, he wasn't going to let Artemis take it away from him! It was his, he saw it, and he is eating it, therefore, by universal Saiyan law, it was his! She kept on staring at him until he told her to stop being creepy, she diverted her creepy staring, and Broly went back to destroying the food. Soon, the table was cleared, and he fell backwards, his stomach completely full. How satisfying, granted, not as satisfying as ending a life, but satisfying nonetheless.

"Are you done?" Artemis asked.

"Leave me alone." Broly said.

"That's basically half of your available vocabulary." Artemis said.

"Okay then, how about leave me the HELL alone woman?" Broly stated.

Artemis took a deep breath, trying to control her building anger.

"Listen, I am the one who got that food for you in the first place, the LEAST you could do is thank me for feeding you." Artemis said.

"Whatever." Broly said.

"Broly! I am this close to hurting you!" Artemis yelled, making a gesture with her two fingers.

"Please, as if you could hurt me woman." Broly said.

"Broly, follow me please." Artemis asked.

"Why?" Broly asked.

"Just come on." She said, making a follow me motion with her hand.

Broly got up from the ground, and followed her into the forest. After about five minutes of walking, Artemis sat down on the ground. She gestured for Broly to do the same, to which he complied, sitting cross-legged directly across from her. Broly felt as if the trees were mocking him, though he did not know why he was getting this feeling. Damn those trees!

"Broly, why are you the way you are?" She asked.

Well, that was an easy question.

"It's because I'm a Saiyan." Broly said.

"And? There has to be more to it than that! You may be a Saiyan, but you're insane, I want to know why you are crazy." Artemis asked.

"Why do you care woman? It's none of your business, and if I were you, I would be living my life right now while you still have it." Broly stated.

"Broly, I have told you this before, and I will say it again. The gods will never die. Just give up hope on trying to kill me, because that will never happen. Even if you were to blow up the earth, we would still be here." Artemis said.

The gods could fade however, if Broly were to find out about that, he would just destroy the planet. If there aren't any humans to remember them, then they would in a sense, 'die.'

Broly stiffened at the word 'Earth.'

"This is Kakarots planet? Hehehe…" Broly chuckled.

If Kakarot was here, he was going to kill him in front of his son; or better yet, kill his son and make Kakarot watch! It would be so….

"Kakarots earth and this one are different." Artemis said.

"That's not possible you idiot. There is only one earth that I know of, and it's this one. After I kill you and Kakarot, ill blow this rock to hell." Broly said.

"This isn't the same earth Broly! And for the last time, I cannot die! Do you not know how to listen?" Artemis said.

"There is nothing that can't die, if I break you bad enough, you will die, it doesn't matter how durable you are."

"You really are a fool." Artemis said.

"You really are getting on my nerves!" Broly snapped back.

"A monster like you shouldn't have nerves!" Artemis yelled.

"I'll kill you!" Broly said.

Broly jumped up, and punched at Artemis, only for it to fly off to her right. His fist impacted with the ground, sending dirt flying everywhere, and creating a small crater in the ground.

"Damn it all!" He yelled.

"Broly, stop this right now, it's pointless." Artemis said.

"I hate you almost as much as I hate Kakarot…" Broly mumbled, standing a few feet away from her and hyperventilating.

Broly was enveloped in a strange aura of energy just then, but it wasn't the same greenish aura that he had when he first showed up. It was dark. It was horrible, she could sense the emotion behind this aura, and it was murderous intent. She could have sworn that Broly's eyes had turned pitch black for a moment, and Artemis knew that this energy wasn't Broly's own. Something was projecting this energy into Broly, but what?

Broly started to foam slightly at the mouth, and he began twitching madly. Artemis jumped up from the ground, and drew her bow.

Broly then began to laugh madly, but it didn't sound like Broly, it sounded… different… almost… familiar.

Suddenly, the energy dissipated, and Broly fell forward and face planted onto the ground. What had just happened?

…

…

…

It has been a few days since Broly fell unconscious, and Artemis still didn't know when he was going to wake up. She didn't tell her hunters of the incident, Artemis didn't want to spook them any more than they already were. Other events had transpired as well ever since Broly's unconsciousness set in. Percy, Annabeth, and a satyr named Grover were given a quest to go receive the master bolt. That was pretty interesting, she hoped that their journey bore fruit, for she didn't want there to be a war between the gods.

She didn't think that Poseidon took the master bolt, she had a strong suspicion that it was actually Hades who took the bolt away. Percy couldn't have been the culprit either, it didn't make any sense to her for him to take it. Her thoughts wandered back to Broly, the man capable of destroying earth. Where had he come from? He just appeared right there in the middle of the council. When Goku showed up as what she assumed a ghost, he had told her that a cloaked man brought him there.

A cloaked man capable of bringing beings from one dimension of reality to another, how powerful was he? Is the cloaked man metaphysical? Was he also the one responsible for bringing Broly here? Why even do that? Why bring Goku? So many questions, so little answers.

Artemis hopped down from the tree she was sitting in, and landed gracefully. She walked towards the tent where Broly resided in, and entered. On the other side of the tent, Broly lay, covered in blankets that came up to his neck. Strange, when he sleeps he almost looks normal.

"Food." Broly muttered like a certain satyr they had encountered.

"Just stay asleep, I don't want to deal with you." Artemis said.

She turned around and left the tent, walking towards her own. This had been a long few days, and she still hadn't found a way to kill Broly, his skin was incredibly tough, and he seemed to be able to survive almost anywhere. Wait, she hadn't tried putting him in lava yet, that may yield some results. Of course she wasn't able to do that, the arrow and its wide array of complicated rules prevented her from directly harming him. Why did Hephaestus even make that damn arrow? Was it really supposed to be a joke? It seems awfully convenient of him to just make this arrow. Something else is going one here, she was beginning to doubt Hephaestus.

Did he really make that arrow? If he did, why so many complicated rules? What was the point?

"Kakarot!" She heard Broly yell back in the tent.

He's been doing that a lot lately, what did Goku do to make him like this? From what she could tell, Goku was a good person. She doubted that Goku deliberately drove him insane, so what was the cause?

…

…

…

Kakarots whining was everywhere, but the source couldn't be found. Why was everything so dark? Broly couldn't form coherent thoughts because Kakarots crying was driving him even more insane. Where was that little weakling?

"Kakarot!" Broly yelled.

Broly noticed some kind of light coming from behind him, and saw the silhouette of a man standing in front of the light.

"Kakarot!" Broly yelled at the figure, charging at him with his fist raised.

When Broly closed the distance, he threw a punch at the beings face, only for it to be caught by its right hand. The things hand was so cold…

"No, not Kakarot." The thing said.

Soon enough, Broly noticed that it indeed was not Kakarot, it was a man wearing a dark cloak.

"Wake up Broly." It said.

…

…

…

"KAKAROT!" Artemis heard Broly yell once more.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, and the tent that Artemis had left disintegrated. She saw Broly enveloped in a golden aura, and his hair had turned golden and spiked up. His eyes were now a solid orb of green.

He turned to Artemis, and charged.

"Kakarot!" Broly yelled.

He threw a fist at her, where its path was redirected into the ground to the side of her. Broly made another crater in the ground like last time, but this one was much deeper. Her hunters had come out of their own tents and held a panicked look on their faces. Broly threw a green orb of energy at her, which was redirected into the sky. She really hoped that wouldn't hit any of the planets in the solar system.

"Kakarot!" He yelled again.

Throwing more punches and kicks in an attempt to harm her but those too were redirected somewhere else.

"Broly, stop this right now!" She yelled.

For some odd reason, Broly did NOT stop, he kept trying to attack her. But why? She had given him a direct order, and he wasn't listening.

"I'll kill you Kakarot!" Broly yelled.

Wait a moment, could it be that Broly wasn't responding to the orders because he thought that she was Goku? Was that a possibility?

"I'm not Kakarot!" Artemis yelled.

Broly didn't listen, throwing punches and kicks in a vain effort to harm her.

"Just shut up Kakarot! No more!" Broly yelled.

No more? What did he mean by that?

"Shut up! Damn you Kakarot!" Broly yelled.

"Broly, you need to calm down, Kakarot isn't here!" Artemis stated.

Broly said nothing, but he did stop attacking Artemis. Broly grabbed at his hair with both hands, and screamed. His hair then turned black once again, and he fell forward onto his hands and knees. He was breathing heavily, and sweat was dripping down his face. Broly looked up at Artemis with rage in his eyes.

"I hate you Kakarot!" He yelled.

"I'm not Kakarot Broly, calm yourself." Artemis said.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Don't you speak to her that way you swine!" Zoe yelled.

"He is just confused Zoe, calm yourself." Artemis told her.

Zoe said nothing, but continued to glare at Broly. Suddenly the Saiyan stood up, and flew high into the sky. Artemis saw Broly fly off into the distance, leaving a trail of energy behind. Great, time to go and get him.

…

…

…

He just wanted to leave this place, find the real Kakarot, and kill him. When he first woke up, everyone looked like Kakarot, and when the hallucination faded, it was just Artemis and her hunters surrounding him. He wanted to kill them all, Kakarot, Artemis, and her hunters. After that, he would blow up the earth, and then this galaxy! The wind flew through his hair and stung his eyes as he broke the sound barrier.

He wasn't being held back anymore, he could go where he pleased.

Broly flew around the world for about an hour before he stopped to land in a desert. On this side of the planet, it was nighttime. The seemingly endless sea of sand stretched farther than he could see. Nothing here could be alive, and even if there was, he didn't care, this desert was about to turn into glass.

Broly screamed as a powerful aura of energy surrounded him. He forced it outwards in a huge explosion of force, sending the sand flying everywhere. Broly amplified the power of his aura, and did what he wanted to do. Soon, the desert was turned into glass, cracks formed into the ground as the newly formed glass shattered under Broly's fist, causing the entire desert to crack.

The wasteland was now even less inhabitable, just like this entire planet will be in the future. Broly didn't want to wait though, he wanted to destroy earth right now. He formed a ball of condensed green energy into his palm, and threw it into the ground. Much to his disappointment, the energy ball just flew back out of the ground and into the sky. So he would have to wait, this isn't fair.

Broly sensed something coming his way, and turned towards the moon. Artemis was descending from the sky, leaving her chariot in the air. She landed in front of Broly with little to no sound, and looked up at him. Her eyes had turned silver, much like her hair. Broly noticed one thing that seemed to happen often to Artemis, and that was cosmetic changes. Her hair would change from silver, to auburn on occasion, and her eyes would do the same, and sometimes, she would look younger than she was.

Right now, she had the body of an adult woman, but that could change at any time.

"Broly what did you do!?" She asked.

"This is just a preview to what will happen to earth." Broly said, smirking.

"You're wrong, this will not happen to earth, and Broly; this right here, will never happen again, I won't let you destroy any part of earth like this again." Artemis said.

"Woman, I will kill everyone you love in front of you, and after I do that, ill blow up the earth. I will make you watch, then I'll kill you on the moon!" Broly yelled.

"You really are confident that you will be able to accomplish this outlandish goal." She said.

"It's not outlandish for me, I have the power to kill everything here with little effort. Don't doubt that I will either. Nothing will stop me!" Broly laughed.

"I won't let you do it you bastard!" Artemis yelled.

"Ha! Am I getting under your skin?" Broly said.

"I'm going to get under your skin with a knife you monster!" Artemis yelled.

"That's the spirit!" Broly laughed.

"This isn't funny." Artemis stated.

"It is for me, now run along now you bug." Broly said.

"You do know that you are coming back with me right? Or did your tiny brain forget about that?" Artemis said.

"Why bring me back? Just leave me alone, and after the six years, I'll kill you. You won't have to deal with me until then, and you can live your worthless life in peace, before you die of course." Broly said.

"Just go back to the camp Broly." Artemis said.

"You will regret this." Broly growled.

"Whatever." Artemis stated.

Artemis's chariot then came down from the sky, and she climbed aboard, taking to the sky and flying back to her camp with Broly following right behind her with his arms crossed. After they got back to camp, Broly walked off into the woods, he needed to be alone. Artemis walked into her tent, and sat down in front of her table. What was she going to do about Broly? If she couldn't kill him, what would she do? Goku wasn't very good at giving advice, how was she supposed to make friends with him?

She wished that she could find the answer to her problem. Artemis felt like the solution was staring her right in the face, but apparently it was doing so from the shadows. Something had to be done about Broly, the planets future is at stake, everything would be gone if Broly had his way. Humans, gods, titans, and of course the earth itself. She needed to think of something, ANYTHING to prevent the earth's destruction.

She has even tried turning him into an animal, but that didn't work anymore than shooting him did. She had to think about this…

…

…

…

He would kill them all soon, six years is a long time to wait though. If Broly was going to stay here for that long, then he needed to do something to pass the time. He could train of course, but that's only one thing he could do to pass the time. Killing things would be a good pass time, but he couldn't kill any of the humans here. Animals would have to do in the meantime. Then again, there was that snake hair lady… and if there are others like her, then that means he has something sentient to kill.

Killing something that could think and reason was much more rewarding than killing an animal. However, he oh so wanted to kill some of the humans on this planet. Those weaklings would die if Broly so much a coughed on one. It's too bad that Artemis directly told him that he couldn't do that, but maybe there was a loophole he could exploit.

In the meantime, he decided to train for a little while in the woods. While doing so, he began to think of ways to 'accidently' kill a human. The closest ones around were those hunters that Artemis has…

Wait, who is that? Broly noticed that there was a woman standing in between the trees looking at him… in a strange way.

…

…

…

She has been thinking of a solution for hours, but still couldn't come up with anything feasible. She could have him take a dip in the river Styx, then again, if he survived, he would be even more invincible than he already was. That's too risky to attempt. She could try to do reverse taming of the shrew on Broly, but that… just wouldn't be happening.

She suddenly felt the presence of another Olympian in her camp. Artemis got up from her chair, and walked outside. She saw Aphrodite standing in the middle of a group of her hunters. They were all glaring at Aphrodite with their arms crossed.

This had happened before.

Aphrodite loves trying to get the hunters to leave her for a man, and she despised her for that. However, this didn't seem to be the case. Aphrodite looked to Artemis and simply walked over to her, and her face was lacking that signature perverted smirk that she had. Whatever she had come here for, it was serious.

"Artemis, we must…talk in private." Aphrodite said.

"Oh? And why is this?" Artemis said.

"Just come on." Aphrodite urged.

"Fine, don't try anything funny." Artemis warned her.

"Trust me, I won't."

"Then let's go, follow me." Artemis said.

They made their way back into Artemis's tent, and both sat down on opposite ends of the table. Aphrodite remained silent for a few moments before she finally decided to speak.

"I came here to talk about our big planet destroying friend." Aphrodite said.

"And what is there to talk about? We have to find a way to kill him, and unless you came here to discuss ways to go about it, then you can leave." Artemis stated.

"Listen Artemis, just give up on trying to kill him, I have a better and easier way to go about it." Aphrodite said.

"Oh please, like you have a better solution. What would that be hmm?" Artemis said.

"Do not take this as a joke! The earth is at risk, so please just listen to me." Aphrodite said.

Artemis said nothing in response, but simply nodded.

"Now, just fair warning, you aren't going to like this plan one bit, and you will no doubt chase me out of camp after I tell you it. Try to refrain from doing that, alright dear? Now listen, Broly is an all-powerful planet destroying monster." Aphrodite said.

Artemis summoned a cup of nectar and began to sip it, listening to her plan. She nodded in response to her statement about Broly.

"However, Broly is also a man, and you know what that means? It means that he can be seduced." Aphrodite said.

"Ah, so you want to try to make him fall in love with you huh? Go for it, I don't care." Artemis stated, taking another sip of her drink.

"No, not me, I was talking about you honey." Aphrodite said.

Artemis spit out her drink in shock. How dare she even suggest such a thing!

"Are you insane!? You do know that I am a maiden right? And what's stopping YOU from doing it?" Artemis asked.

"I've tried actually." Aphrodite said.

"Explain yourself."

"I was in the woods with Broly before I came here. I tried to cast some love magic on him to fall in love with me… but it didn't work. Broly took offense to my attempt and tried to break my spine!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Well why didn't he?" Artemis asked.

"He did Artemis! I had to teleport away from there to prevent him from caving my beautiful face in with his size twenties! After I healed my back, I came here."

Wait, how was that possible? The arrow should have prevented him from harming gods, and vice versa. It worked for Artemis, why didn't it work for Aphrodite?

"He shouldn't have been able to hurt you." Artemis said.

"I know, but some black energy surrounded him and he just… did it."

Black energy? Was it the same kind of energy as before? What the hell was it?

"Ill figure this out, now get out of here." Artemis said.

"Not yet Artemis. We both know that you can't kill him, none of us can. You have to make him fall in love with you!" Aphrodite said.

"Get out, right now." Artemis said in a threatening tone.

"I said that you had to listen okay? So listen. I'll help you out with this, I'm the god of love remember?" Aphrodite said.

"Just go away dammit! I would rather die!" Artemis yelled.

"You WILL die if you don't do this Artemis. Not just you, but me, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, your precious hunters, and the earth will be demolished. If he does blow up the earth, the gods will fade into nothing, you do know this right?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'll find a different way, now leave me before I start notching my arrows." Artemis threatened.

"I know you'll come to me eventually." Aphrodite said.

"Ha! That'll be the day." Artemis said.

Idiotic love god. If Aphrodite herself couldn't pull it off, how could Artemis?

…

…

…

Where did that weakling go!? When he finds her, he's going to break her even further! Stupid cowards, can't even face their own death honorably!

**There we go everyone, did you like it? Also, it has been a long time since I read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books. I have a good recollection of what happened, but if one of you could create a timeline of events from the book, that would be GREATLY appreciated. **

**P.S I haven't read past Mark of Athena yet, so please don't mention anything from beyond that point.**


End file.
